User blog:SpecialAgentKat/Nobody Loves Matsuda! :,(
^Inside joke. So, I'm sure at least some of you know of my undying love for Battlestar Galactica, Death Note (*looks at avatar*), and My Little Pony, no? Well, if you don't, I am informing you that Battlestar Galactica is my favorite sci-fi show EVAR. (Gaeta FTW) As well as the fact that Death Note is my favorite anime EVAR. (L ~<3) And that MLP is my favorite retarded children's show EVAR. ('Cause Pinkie Pie is cool like that) I am also informing you that I have basically no life, and I take pride in it even though I shouldn't. So BECAUSE I have no fucking thing better to do, I was reading about these three most whimsical shows that I am obsessed with. First off, have you ever heard of Alessandro Juliani? He's a Canadian actor/voice actor/singer. He plays my favorite character on Battlestar Galactica, who is none other than Lt. Felix Gaeta, the apex of awesomeness. Now, as I was reading about BG, I stumbled upon the link to the Wikipedia article on Mr. Juliani himself. Now, I am quite a fan of what he's done, and I am CERTAINLY a fan of his singing voice, so... Yes. I like him a lot. No, I am not a fangirl, but I am getting to that part. I found out he's not only been on one of my favorite shows, but TWO. (Although I did like other things he was in.) I had discovered that he was the English voice actor for L from Death Note. I was all "AIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" and Joe comes in like, "are you okay?" Because my fangirling over L had increased by 20%, because even before I knew who English VA was, he was the one exception I made when I say I like Japanese audio over English. So... Yay. Also, this is random, but I also have the song "Gaeta's Lament" in my phone, which is the song Juliani sang as Gaeta in Battlestar Galactica. Now for the next part of weird rant! Cathy Weseluck... More Canadians! Honestly, I don't know her as well as Juliani. I knew her as Khamsin Nbh'w from Shakugan no Shana. So after I found out about the "HOLY SHIT GAETA IS L" thing, I was looking at the Death Note English VAs. Again, because I have no life. So I stumbled upon her article. From Death Note, she voices Near, and I was all "oh, cool." I also found out that she voices Spike on MLP. HOLY SHIT. ENGLISH-SPEAKING NEAR IS SPIKE. Ahaha~ Now what ELSE amuses me about this, is that I always imagine Scotto to sound like Juliani and Kat to sound like Weseluck. WHY THE FUCK DO THEY KILL L AND GAETA?! I cried when both of them died, y'know. L's death was why I stopped watching DN for a long while. That is all. <3~L EDIT!!! HAY GUESS WHAT. I LIKE X-MEN TOO!!! Nightcrawler and Rogue are my favorites~ Now, I am sure you know of my strong hatred for Light Yagami, also of Death Note? Well now you do. So, I was looking at voice actors... AGAIN. And I hath found out that Brad Swaile voiced not only Light, but NIGHTCRAWLER on X-Men Evolution. Yay/Oh shit! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts